Love Sick
by Memories Forever
Summary: Sugar is Iggy's twin. She's always been prone to sickness and has always been in love with Fang. Oneshot Made for Bakagirl101. FangXOC


**Love Sick**

**She was always so stubborn when she was sick. Fang watched the young girl, who wasn't really young they were the same age. She was coughing and half unconscious but, she still refused to lay down and relax. It was like she didn't want to get better. The dark haired teen knew better then that, she was just refusing to accept help. Her independence was all the school had let her keep.**

"**Ooooooh! I want caaandy!" Sugar's voice rang loudly threw the air. Her wings held onto an air current, she only flapped them to catch a new current.**

"**You don't need any" Gasman laughed and he caught the air next to her.**

"**Yes I do! Like, if I don't have sugar, I'll die!!" She exaggerated by tucking her wings in a bit and dropping a couple feet down, while making a pained expression.**

"**Sugar, you don't need sugar" Iggy laughed teasing his sister. From a current underneath them.**

**The blind boy's twin glared, "But, Ig-- Brother!"**

**Max flew up above us, "We'll stop in a few, alright?"**

**Sugar smiled, "Woo!" She did a number of flips and twirls in the air before calming down a bit.**

**They stopped in a small city and stole some food from a **_**McDonalds, **_**they then proceeded to eating in a nearby deserted park. Max took everyone except Fang and Sugar to go look for supplies before they left town again. So both of them sat up in a tree and lazed around. Sugar cleared her throat and spoke first, "So… Fang…?"**

**Fang turned his head at her a few degrees but, said nothing in acknowledgement.**

"**I was thinking…" Sugar continued, while fiddling with her strawberry blonde/black tipped hair. "Um… do you remember that one time in the school…"**

"**I remember everyday at the school" Fang blurt.**

**Sugar rolled her eyes, "You jerk, let me finish" His response was to grunt. "Thank you. So you remember the time I caught scarlet fever?"**

**His face finally looked at hers, it made her blush. "You were so sick you could barely move…" Fang's voice whispered, as if he was talking to himself. He blinked, "What about it?"**

**Sugar licked her lips and flushed, "Well… you know what you--"**

"**We're back!" Nudge shouted landing on the branch of tree a crossed from us.**

**Sugar's confidence faded and she faked a smile. "What'd you bring me!?" She giggled.**

"**Absolutely nothing!" Nudge grinned.**

**We traveled for a few days before taking up shelter in a cave somewhere in the Grand Canyon.**

**Loud coughing echoed from the back of the cave. "Sugar, lay down" Iggy whined.**

"**No, I'm fine" the girl was a split image of Iggy, aside from the fact her hair had black ends and her wings were light brown, white tips, and sprinkled with small dark brown spots.**

"**You're not fine, you're sick" Her twin tried again to push Sugar down.**

"**I'm always sick." She pushed her brother away and stood, walking, more like wobbling, to the edgy of the cave. Sugar started coughing again, her eyes lids could only stay half open. Max and the others wouldn't be back with food for another hour, if she could just stay alert until then. She wasn't being stubborn, she just couldn't leave her blind twin to defend them both if someone or **_**something**_** attacked. Sugar had been born first, she was older. It was her responsibility to protect the younger avian half breed that shared her blood. She looked over the desert landscape that surrounded the cave opening.**

**Vultures circled something beyond the next canyon, the sun was starting to fade in the distance and she could already feel the temperature drop. The light tan color of the rocks making up the canyon still held a glow from the sinking sun. Sugar wished the other would come back already, her strength was gone and she was have coughing fits again.**

**She started to fall, her strengthen was shot, she couldn't stretch her wings out. Her mind was slipping in and out of consciousness **_**Fang…**_** she called out in her mind. There was no strength left in her to speak.**

"**Sugar!" Was that Fang's voice? No… it couldn't be. Could it? Were they finally back…**

**Sugar's eyes flashed open and she tried to sit up but, someone held her down, "Don't move Sugar."**

**His voice… She heard it clear as day, "Fang…? What happened?" Her gazed focused on his dark orbs.**

"**You blacked out and fell off the cliff… I got to you before you plummeted into the ground…" His face seemed to convey some emotion she couldn't pick up on… Relief, Worry? It was hard to say.**

"**Oh… Well, thank you…" Her cheeks flushed, Fang had saved her.**

**A hint of a smile played on his lips, "I couldn't let you splat… I mean, who would I tease if you became a pancake?"**

**Sugar rolled her eyes, "mood killer"**

**He grinned for a moment the glanced at the wall, "So… what were you trying to tell me when we were in Glendale?"**

**She was taken off guard, "Oh… uh… um, I was just…" Her face was glowing red. "When I was sick at the school… do you remember what you said to me?"**

**He paused, thinking, "I told you to be strong and don't let them take your independence…"**

**The shorthaired strawberry blonde avian hybrid blushed, "It's the only thing that's been keeping me going this long… With all my sicknesses it wares on the will power…"**

**His fingers ran down her cheek slowly, "I'm glad I've done something right… in my life"**

"**You've done a lot of things right, Fang" She smiled, her blue eyes lighting up.**

**Fang's eyes bore into hers', looking for a sign she was lying, she wasn't. Sugar honestly believed he had achieved to do the right things in his life. He couldn't stop him self. He kissed her.**

**Sugar's body tensed in surprise and her face was a deep crimson. She kissed him back though, with all the love she held in her heart, all the passion just for him. They pulled away from each other, breathing heavy. "F-Fang…" She panted. "Fang, I love you"**

**His only answer was to kiss her again, deep and passionate. Then he pulled back, "Sugar… you need to take the medicine and rest. You're sick."**

**She studied his gaze, "ok…"**

**He got up and was about to leave as she was laying back down after taking her meds, "Oh and Sugar?"**

"**Yeah?" Her eyes were shinning, she was beautiful.**

"**I love you too…"**


End file.
